Rust
by AnoyingJess
Summary: Cain and Harriet grow closer.


_~ first charriet fanfiction~_

 _i do not own these characters._

 _/Written before Ashley died and Cain gave Harriet the money!/_

Kissing convicts didn't really come up much in her day to day life, but I guess kissing vicars didn't come up in his. She stuck her head around the rusty old garage door to Cain's workshop "hello" she called.

Cain rolled out from under a car. "Having second thoughts on that little deal we had Harriet" he smirked like butter couldn't melt.

She rolled her eyes stepping forward to where the voice came from " I'm here because the bloody bible bus broke down again" she huffed, a small puff of air escaping her lips in frustration.

Cain ignored her rolling back under the car continuing with what he was doing.

She sarcastically laughed ''come on Cain I think you owe me, after all, I've done a lot for you this week'' she said referring to the fact that she had saved him from getting caught by the police.

"There was me thinking you'd be back for a round two of whatever we started in the church the other day," he said reminding her of their moment of passion in the church yesterday as he banged at the car from underneath.

She was the one who rolled her eyes this time, "I told you Cain... that was a mistake" She shuffled from one foot to the other.

Cain rolled out from under the car brushing himself off as he stood to his feet leaning into her "fine" Cain whispered. He stepped back when she saw she wasn't phased "So you've not thought any more about this phone deal?" he questioned, making conversation.

"No, I haven't... I thought you'd dropped that, you're no good to Sarah in prison Cain" she said, judging him.

Cain raised his eyebrows "I'm no good to her sitting here doing nothing whilst she's fighting for her life in a foreign country neither," he said angrily. he froze realizing he'd been a bit too harsh, she only cared. Cain took a step closer to her pushing the hair away from her face lightly "maybe I just need something to distract me" he teased.

Harriet stepped back "don't play with me, Cain". Harriet pulled an envelope from her pocket handing it to him "This should be enough to tide Debbie and the kids over so you don't need to keep doing illegal things and using them as an excuse" she smiled handing him the money.

Cain was gobsmacked " why are you doing this?.. this isn't your problem" he sighed.

" I don't want to see you in prison Cain, Debbie and Sarah they deserve a break, you shouldn't have to put your freedom at risk" Harriet explained.

Cain stepped towards her, "I can't accept this" he said. Harriet walked out the door " what about your bus?"Cain mumbled but she'd already gone.

The last prayer of the day, she'd been thinking about Ashley, he was dying. She often wondered what would have become of them if he hadn't of got ill. Silly thought, laurel was always his one, but Harriet was so lonely since Edna had died, just the church day in and out."Penny for your thoughts?" A dark voice bought her from them. How can something so wrong feel so right?

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Cain?.. besides I don't think all the money in the world could buy my thoughts" She sighed.

"Easy, I came to talk to someone else actually," Cain said gesturing towards the ceiling with his hands.

Harriet raised an eyebrow "really?

" Cain burst out laughing "no'' he said bluntly.

Harriet rolled her eyes "You're an ass Cain... what do you really want?" she said, she clearly wasn't in any mood for him.

Cain smiled sadly coming to sit beside her in the pew. "what? you think now you've paid me off that's the end of our friendship?" he said thoughtfully. Harriet smiled lightly. She said nothing so he continued "it's lonely you know, being me... Moira doesn't want to talk, let alone Debbie or the kids can barely find the time for me ... I know it isn't like me to open up but... I am... I find you interesting... frustrating granted and you're a bit nosey but... well you're alright really aren't you" he shrugged.

She nodded "I know how you feel... Sometimes everything is boring and I crave excitement in my life too'' she said quietly.

"When I kissed you it wasn't because I was lonely or craving an adrenaline kick and it certainly wasn't because I was bored," he couldn't help himself, he couldn't be serious for one minute "...it was to shut you up" he joked. Harriet elbowed him in the ribs. She stood up walking to read something on the table when she felt someone behind her "I won't give up" he whispered into the shell of her ear "you know I like the things I can't have" and like that he was gone.

It was midnight when she looked out her window and noticed the light was still on in the garage, why did he always work soo late? she turned the kettle on making a fresh batch off coffee and pouring into red ceramic mugs. she prodded out the front door pushing back that rusty old door. placing the coffee cup down on the desk he jumped in his chair, he was looking over some car plans, trying to figure something out. ''Bloody hell Harriet'' he growled.

''it's not so funny is it when you're on the receiving end of the being sneaked up on'' she smirked.

He shook his head pulling the coffee to his lips ''thanks for this... I needed it'' he nodded.

she curled up in the chair beside him drinking her own coffee ''just figured you'd be a bit cold and tired working out here so late'' she said quietly pulling her fluffy jumper over her hands. '' Why are you working so late Cain?'' she smiled.

''There you go being nosey again'' he smiled. ''My bed was a bit too lonely decided to take my mind off it a bit'' he said quietly. Harriets hand intertwined with his on the table and he stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

she stood quickly ''I'd better go '' she breathed heading for the door.

''Harriet... please'' he snapped grabbing her arm 'don't go...'' he sighed and she stopped. His arms met her shoulders, pushing her softly to the nearest wall, his hands cupped her face as he brushed his lips across hers. They met passionately as Harriet pulled away looking into his eyes, his heart stopped thinking she would pull away and leave like last time. This time she leaned in this time not denying it anymore and kissed him back.

 _~thanks for reading guys!~_


End file.
